


The Luxury of a Water Fresher

by Munnin, yakalskovich



Series: Necessary Pebbles verse [13]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Plotting against the Empire, Scars, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakalskovich/pseuds/yakalskovich
Summary: Aware that they're running out of time before Bodhi has to leave, Bodhi and Galen make the most of what time they have left. And Eadu's abundant supply of water.





	The Luxury of a Water Fresher

In the last week of Bodhi’s medical leave, he worked himself hard. When he wasn’t in the barrack gym working out, he was studying the specs of his new ship. And when he wasn’t doing that, he was cooking. He had the freezer in Galen’s room stocked with pre-packed meals and ready-made spice blends that could be added to bland meals to make them palatable, as well as restocking his own travelling collection. 

He hadn’t been sleeping much, either. 

He was just coming back from the gym, stripped down and sweaty, when Galen arrived from his work, looking weary and beaten; but when he saw Bodhi, he perked up and smiled a little.

"Bodhi," he said, as if always and again pleasantly surprised at seeing him there, at all this being real. He came over, fast, and kissed a bead of sweat off Bodhi's collarbone. "You need the fresher, but I like you like this as well," he pronounced. "Hey you!"

This was followed by a proper kiss.

Bodhi smiled, lacing his arms around Galen's waist, trying not to moan as Galen chased the drop of sweat. "Hey you. I can't imagine I smell that good."

"You smell like my pilot after hard -- work," Galen said, smiling before he outright licked the side of Bodhi's neck.

"Galen!" Bodhi whimpered softly, arching his neck. He might be blushing a little.

"Not good?" Galen teased. His day had been awful, he had had worrying news, but the sight, and taste, of Bodhi made everything better. He was home. Again, after such a long time, there was finally somebody to come home to.

"Very good!" Bodhi pulled Galen closer. Close was good. Home was good. Just... hugging Galen. It would be over too soon and Bodhi hated that. It was constantly on his mind.

Galen kept kissing him, humming against Bodhi's skin. "You are going to make dinner?" he murmured, hopefully.

Bodhi chuckled. "I've done all this work to make sure you have real food, even after I go. I wouldn't let me eat rations while I'm here, now would I?"

"What are we going to get today?" Galen asked, now kissing Bodhi's lips with his own slightly sweat-stained ones.

"I've got a slow stew on the stove I was planning to turn into pasties." He stool another kiss, "After the fresher."

"Fresher," Galen said. "I guess I could use a turn in there, too."

"Can't see why we wouldn't share." Bodhi purred, fingers already on the opening of Galen's tunic.

Galen playfully licked Bodhi's bare shoulder while pushing the sleeveless undershirt up his torso, running slightly callused up Bodhi's ribs. Bodhi raised his arms to shrug his singlet off. He'd been working out hard and it showed, his stomach hard. The burn on his hip, visible above his waistband, was healing but it was still ugly and puckered.

Galen looked at it all. He ran his hands over Bodhi's lean muscles, admiring the hardness under the soft skin. "You are so beautiful," he breathed. Bodhi laughed, rough and a little disbelieving. He didn’t think of himself as beautiful. But it felt good, the way Galen touched him, following the contours of Bodhi's muscles with a fascinated finger. "You are so much stronger than you seem underneath those shapeless coveralls."

"I'm not that strong, Galen." Bodhi’s muscles fluttered under the touch. "I'm still just a scrawny Jedhean street rat trying to make my way." He stroked Galen's hip and up to the patch of burnt skin on Galen's side.

Galen tried to kick off his shoes while leaning into the warm touch of Bodhi's hand. Bodhi steadied him, small but strong hands of Galen's waist as he got out of his shoes. For once, he was in no hurry, happy to let Galen lead, feeling warm and lethargic after the workout. Happy for things just to happen.

Galen held on to Bodhi's shoulder as he kicked off his shoes; then, he dipped his head to Bodhi's left nipple to lick the salt and sweat off it. Bodhi whined a soft sound of pleasure as he toed off his own shoes, pulling gently on Galen's waistband. "In the fresher." He whispered breathlessly, "Please, Galen. I want you inside me."

Galen gave a gasp as his waistband hitched on his rapidly rising prick. "Bodhi!"

"Please?" Bodhi whispered, kissing Galen softly as he lowered Galen's pants, stepping back to shed his own, equally ready. He took Galen's hand and led him towards the fresher, skin still warm and sweat slick from the gym.

Galen followed, ready and eager. "Yes!" he promises. "Oh yes!"

Bodhi ran the water shower warm, never liking to be cold. He took a washcloth and pulled Galen into a kiss, staring to wash his shoulders and back. Galen stood with his hands on the fresher wall, stretching happily under the ministrations as Bodhi washed his back slowly, taking in each curve and plane, enjoying the leisurely touch. "Bad day?" He asked softly, easing his thumb over a knot in Galen's shoulder.

"Yes," Galen said. "Three hours of holo conference with Krennic."

Bodhi turned his lover around to look into his eyes, pulling him into a warm embrace. Three hours forced to be polite to the man who murdered his wife. Bodhi's heart ached for him. Galen leaned into the touch, resting his head over Bodhi's shoulder. "Long ago, he used to be a scientist," He said. "We studied together when we were young; I mentioned that? But he is only a manager now. He tells us what he wants reality to be like, for the sake of pleasing his higher-ups. If mere project sub-heads such as me try to explain anything that doesn't work, he can't or won't follow. So tomorrow, the poor propulsion team needs to turn over the finished product. Or something that Krennic will declare a finished product by laying on of hands. It would be terrible, if..." He sighed, leaning his face against Bodhi's hair.

"Oh, my love." Bodhi ran a hand through Galen's hair, holding him close.

"We should go climbing again soon," Galen said, "to get all this blown out from our brains."

Bodhi held Galen's eyes, looking deep into them. He nodded and kissed Galen softly. "I love you."

Galen kissed him back, sighing softly with a purely emotional relief.

Bodhi stroked Galen's cheek, leaning against the wall and holding Galen close. "I love you. When we go climbing, we can talk. Now, just kiss me."

Galen kissed him, gently and slowly, pure emotion slowly shifting into languid sensuality. Bodhi moaned softly into the kiss, slowly stroking the curves of Galen's lower back. It's just the two of them. The rest of the galaxy be damned. Just this. Just them. Galen tilted his hips to press into Bodhi's touch, looking into his eyes while they kissed. Bodhi pulled him close, their bodies touching as Bodhi deepened the kiss. The warmth and love in it reawakened his desire and he rose against Galen's thigh with a moan.

"Bodhi," Galen whispered, running his hand down Bodhi's back, over scars and velvety skin both, a unique and beloved landscape. Bodhi moaned again. The scars were still strange - a patchwork of scars and skin, sensitive and numbed. He whispered Galen's name, nuzzling Galen's neck.

"Oh yes," Galen sighed, leaning back his head and pressing himself into Bodhi's touch. Bodhi ground against him slowly, just for the pleasure of feeling their bodies meet, the hot water falling over them both. His touch drifted to cup Galen's buttocks, kneading the firm flesh softly as he bit a mark low on Galen's collarbone.

Skin slid on skin so very smoothly, Galen thought as he pressed his body against Bodhi's, chest to chest, belly to belly, prick to prick. Bodhi moaned, taking best advantage of that. Having sex under falling water had been a fantasy of his for as long as he'd been old enough to have such fantasies. But he never imagined this - making love, with someone who loved him in return. It was more than he could ever have hoped for.

Galen bent his head to kiss Bodhi's neck. "How do you want me?" he said, lips moving on Bodhi's slick wet skin.

Bodhi drew Galen up into a kiss, deep and loving. Before turning around, his arms braced against the tiles and his ass pressed against Galen. "This. Please?"

"Inside you?" Galen murmured against the wet, dark hair at Bodhi's neck.

"Yes," Bodhi pleaded softly, arching his back to press against Galen. "Fuck me, please?"

Galen reached out for some slick, to prepare Bodhi, two fingers gliding smoothly inside him.

"Don't... don't worry you're hurt me? Please? I want this." Bodhi moaned.

"I don't want to hurt you," Galen said, adding a third finger.

"You won't." Bodhi clenched around Galen's fingers. "Please, Galen?"

Galen withdrew his fingers. There were a few moments of only the water falling on them. Then, Galen lined himself up and pushed right in. Bodhi sung out, moaning richly. This! This was what he wanted! The heat of the body behind him, the water falling over him, the perfect pleasure of being filled and taken, and by someone he loved, and loved him too. Perfect!

Galen put his hands on the wet wall of the fresher, beside Bodhi's chest, and started moving his hips. He bent his head to kiss Bodhi's neck again. "Yes!" Bodhi pushed back against Galen, skin slapping skin as their bodies met under the water.

"I like," Galen panted, "that sound!" It was rough and crude and so very intimate. He started thrusting harder, the echoes in the small space growing louder as Bodhi's moaned, "Yes! Fuck me, Galen!" and his fingers scrabbled at the tiles for purchase as Galen's thrusts hit him just right.

"Yes!" Galen gasped, snapping his hips as he sped up. One hand covered one of Bodhi's.

Bodhi's breathing sped up, hitching sharply as Galen covered his hand. "Galen, yes." He pressed back against Galen. "Please, hold me. Just like that."

Galen stopped briefly to change his stance a little, arm around Bodhi's chest to hold him tight, thumb caressing his pulse. Then he thrust once more, stutteringly at first, but hitting home even more unerringly, thanks to the slight change in angle. Bodhi's cries sharpened as Galen's thrusts drove the pleasure out of him. He spilled onto the tiles with a shout, clenching tight around around him. Galen followed soon after, burying himself deep into Bodhi as he spilled, copiously and hotly, with a long groan of utter abandon.

Bodhi rested his head against the tiles, reaching back an unsteady hand to cup the back of Galen's head. "Love you." Galen leant heavily against him, barely able to stand. "Love you too." He tried to turn his head to somehow kiss Bodhi's lip, catching just the corner of his mouth.

Bodhi turned his head in a hazy sloppy kiss, panting roughly. "That was... perfect."

"All the sticky stuff is just gone, too," Galen said, voice still rough as he summed up the advantages of shower sex, followed by another kiss.

Bodhi huffed a laugh and pressed back against Galen in an effort to deepen that kiss. Wet, warm and happy. Galen looked into Bodhi’s eyes, full of happiness and love, and kissed him again, deep and soft and slow. Bodhi pulled away enough to turn, to hold Galen properly. To kiss him deeply. "Thank you. I've wanted that since... since the first time we kissed."

Galen held him and sighed with happiness. "To make love to me in a water fresher?"

Bodhi smiled and cupped Galen's cheek. "Something like that, yes." It was a touch more poetic than Bodhi would have said it but near enough.

"Wherever we will live when all this is over," Galen said under the running water, "we must make sure we get one of these!"

"We'll find a world with plenty of water." Bodhi promised, stroking Galen's cheek, following the drops of water as they follow the curves of Galen's neck and shoulder.

Galen sighed. "And in need of a good energy source, and good Jedhean cooking," he said.

"That narrows it down a bit." Bodhi kissed Galen with the warm lethargy of the afterglow. "But it never hurts to have sensible search parameters."

"Pondering _search parameters_ ," Galen chuckleed. "Never change, Bodhi. My pilot."

"Wait till I start talking in approach vectors and course deviation." Bodhi teased, leaning in to molest Galen's throat. "How will you resist me then?"

"I'll plot course deviations towards places underneath your clothes," Galen said, leaning back his head and sighing with pleasure.

Bodhi gave a soft groan and shook his head, coming up to kiss Galen deeply. "You're awful." He held Galen tight against him, their bodies warm under the shower.

"Totally terrible," Galen agreed. "Let's finish ourselves off here and then go snuggle on the bed."

Yes, Galen really said 'snuggle'.

And Bodhi loved him for it, smiling warmly. "Yes, let's. But just so you know, I want to do this again." He dropped his voice, breath hot on Galen's cheek as he whispered it. "Only with me on my knees, pressed against the tiles as I go down on you."

Galen's breath hitched; then, he scratched his wet hair as he pretended to think. "Yes please," he said. "But not now. Not right away. I wouldn't be up to it. I'm no longer twenty."

Bodhi laughed at the pretence and reached for the wash cloth, making quick work of cleaning them both up. "I'm sure I could coax you into it. I'm told I'm very good."

"Excellent," Galen said. "The best. But my base of comparison is small."

Bodhi laughed again and turns off the water, turning in the drying cycle and fluffing his hair to make it dry faster. "You really know how to boost a guy's confidence."

"You are exactly right for me, and that's all that counts," Galen stated plainly while smoothing his hair into place, somewhat unsuccessfully. Galen Erso didn’t have it in him, ever, to look slick and suave.

Bodhi slicked his own hair back neatly before playing with Galen's. Why? Because he could. And it's fun. With a kiss he drew Galen out and towards the bed. Snuggling sounds good. The lethargy of sex and a good workout had him feeling heavy.

Galen followed, a bit scruffy yet, and pleasantly tired.

Bodhi pulled Galen into bed, carding his fingers through Galen's scruffy hair, just enjoying the feel of it. "This will be over too soon." He whispered, looking into Galen's eyes. "I don't want to go back to being alone between the stars."

"I don't want to let you go," Galen confessed, softly and sheepishly.

Bodhi pulled him close, burying his face in Galen's neck. "We need a ship." He muttered, mostly to himself. Trying to convince himself it must be done. That he had to go.

"And---" Silence. "Before you leave, we must go climbing again."

"Yes." Bodhi agreed, aware they had much to say, much to plan safely away from here. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes," Galen echoed. "Tomorrow."

Bodhi looked into Galen's eyes, cupping to Galen's cheek. The words weren’t big enough. Words were never big enough for him. All he could do was kiss Galen deeply, pouring his heart into it. All Galen could do was kiss him back with equal fervour, and deep feeling.

Bodhi drew back a little to look into Galen's eyes. "I'm afraid, Galen." He admitted, very softly. "I'm afraid to leave."

Galen's arms were suddenly very tight around him. "I'm afraid to let you go," he admitted. "I want you here, with me, in my life, knowing you're in no immediate danger."

Bodhi's breath caught and he pulled Galen close, hugging him tight. "We'll be together. We'll find a way." He rested his head on Galen's shoulder, afraid to say anything else in case he made it worse.

"The Force wants us to," Galen said softly. "It needs us. It can't flush the pebbles away from its stream yet."

"What becomes of us?" Bodhi asked, his voice a little rough. "When the Force gets what it wants."

"Then we need to make ourselves scarce," Galen said, "remove ourselves from the narrative. Why should it expend energy to discard us? Once we have done our bit, we are free, and common as dirt."

"I can't lose you. Not now." Bodhi muttered intensely, taking Galen's hands in his. "Not now that I've found you."

"I'm not letting you be lost again," Galen said, gripping Bodhi's hand tightly.

Bodhi pulled him close, tucking his head against Galen's chest. "Don't let go of me tonight? Please?"

"Not one inch," Galen promised.

Bodhi closed his eyes and cuddled close, determined to enjoy every moment of this, listening to Galen's heart.


End file.
